


SUPER COMPUTER BABY

by britishflower



Series: BMC random writing [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I have no mercy, M/M, Mpreg, Oppsie boppsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: I have reached my dark throne in hell.





	SUPER COMPUTER BABY

**Author's Note:**

> No mercy right?

Squip felt bulky and uncomfortable. Squich had been stupid and gotten him pregnant. Which is odd since he and Squich are computer AIs not human females but still. He was angry. The little nano virus was hungry again. The squip was glad he could hide his physical form from Jeremy and often passed the cravings to him so that the little virus would calm down.

Jeremy had finally fallen asleep. His five month bloated stomach had been killing him all day. The squip felt familiar hands messing with his hair "Yes Squich?" he asked.

When Squich wanted to talk, he often played with Squip's hair to do so. Squich sighed "You must be tired, huh?" he asked.

The squip nodded "If you hadn't given me this bug I wouldn't be!" he snapped. He also suffered mood swings. Another side effect.

Squich kept playing with Squip's hair "Just relax and sleep, I'll handle your human," he reassured. The squip did feel more tired as Squich played with his hair. Eventually he fell asleep.


End file.
